A Moment's Stupor
by indulgence
Summary: Spike had a little to much to drink and encounters Faye in the hallway. /"Wha-?" Her green eyes widened considerably as his lips touched hers./


Author's notes:  *waves*  A 'lil fic for the most interesting pairing I know.  Well that's my opinion anyway.  I'm merely renting characters.  No ownership here!  _Italicized words are thoughts.  **Bold and italicized lines are lyrics I borrowed from Vanessa Carlton's An ordinary day, I picked it randomly.**_  *grins*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He staggered out of his cockpit.  Now if only the floor would stop moving, so he could get out of the hangar and in to his room.  He tilted his head and grinned at his handiwork.  Until now, he wasn't aware that Swordfish could be parked like that.  It wasn't really hard to accomplish, but it did take a few bumps.  He sluggishly slapped his forehead.  Jet wouldn't be as amused as he is when he sees the dent made by Swordfish's tail.  Something crunched under his weight.  He squinted at the ground.  Is that glass?  Where did that come from?

He shifted his attention back to his feet coordination.  "Damn."  He muttered, well, at least he could still park at his state.  He continued to wobble to his bedroom.

***Bam***

He looked quizzically, massaging his forehead.  When did that wall get there?  Oh well.  Guess walls move nowadays.

He craned his neck.  He could hear a faraway voice.  It sounded so familiar.  It was singing.  His throat constricted.

_…Julia…_

She closed her eyes and sunk deeper in the water.  The water was cool on her body.  It refreshed her.  She hung her head.  If only it would refresh her mind—rid it of the fragments that troubled her mind—especially at night, when darkness enshrouds her mind and no escape can be seen.  She shakes her head.  Relax.  She starts humming.

**_Please come with me _**

**_See what I see _**

The hallway doesn't seem so dark to him now as he walked unsteadily.  He concentrated on her melodious voice.  It had always kept him alive.

**_Touch the stars for time will not flee _**

He stared blankly at the bathroom door.  And smiled goofily.  So this is where she's been hiding from him all this time.  He could see her face smiling mischievously at him.  He knocks on the door.

**_Time will not flee_**

A knock reverberates in the bathroom.  She hisses.  A lady can't even take a decent bath without any interruption in this junk of a ship.  An impatient knock presents itself again.  "Geez, hold on!"  She shouts back as she emerges from the bathtub and wraps the towel around her.  The door receives another barrage of knocks.  She flings the door open and snaps at the person on the other side.

"What's the big deal, anyway?!"   She stops, seeing the lanky man before her.  His garnet orbs where unusually glazed over and a goofy smile spread in his lips.

"I finally found you."  She blinked.

"Wha—" Her green eyes widened considerably feeling his lips press against hers.  His hands made their way around her waist and she was pulled closer.   Instinctively, her arms went around his neck.  She had to admit she liked feeling his body close to hers.  Even his kiss made her feel warm inside.  She heard him moan.

Wait.  Was that the taste of beer?

"Julia."  He whispered softly.  A hand connected to his cheek.

"You lunkhead!"  Faye fumed, holding the towel tighter around her body.

His head was spinning, but he fought to adjust his vision.  The blue eyes where turning to a greener shade, while wet blonde locks was giving way to dripping purple hair.  He shook his head.

"Hey, Faye."  He hiccupped.  "Did you see where she went?"

She blinked again.  "She who?"

He was swaying.   "Julia!"  He answered sceptically.

 "Have you been drinking at that bar again?"

He looked at his left and his right.  "Me?!?  Nnnooo."   Where did she go?   Did she leave him again?

He felt someone tugging his arm.  "C'mon, cowboy." 

Faye pulled him to his bedroom.  He tried to break away, but coordination has long left him.  "I gotta find her."  He protested.  Greens eyes peered sadly at him.

"Don't worry.  She'll find her way back to you."  She said assuredly, but her heart sunk at her words.

"Your hair smells good."  He commented as she pushed him to his bed.

"Go to sleep."  She said irritatedly.  Her cheeks were still flushed when she closed his bedroom door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day…

"Goddammit."  Spike moaned, clutching his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Where the hell did I get that?"  A bruise in his cheek stared back at him in the mirror.  He splashed water on his face.  "I don't remember getting into any fights.  All I remember is…"

_Blue eyes where turning to a greener shade…_

He stared at his reflection.  He cringed.  "Oh no."  And slapped his forehead.

Jet smiled.  He had a peaceful morning.  Nurturing his bonsai plants without any interruption.  He should enjoy this while the two were not aggravating him.  He started to head toward the hangar.  Hammerhead needed some repairs to be done.

Faye was lounging in the couch when he walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."  He replied back.  The air around them had an awkwardness around it.  He didn't like it.

"Headache?"

"Yep."  He was looking for some eggs in the fridge.  No luck there.

"You remember much?"  She asked timidly.  She had been up all night, thinking over what had happened between them.  All the while she was reminding herself that he was drunk the whole time.

So that's what's bugging her, he thought.  He watched her act queasily.  Ah.  He smiled to himself.

He shrugged his shoulders.  "Nah."  His voiced betrayed a tauntingly tone.  "Why?  Should I?"

She looked at him.  If she wasn't mistaken, he was mocking her.  "No."

He stepped back a little and grinned at her.  "By the way, thanks for giving me this."  He said teasingly, pointing at the welt in his cheek.  "I needed that wake up call."

She turned into a bright tomato.  "Why you!"  Her hand hitting air, as he easily moved from target.  "You mophead!"  She said frustratedly.

Jet's mouth swung open as he surveyed the scene.  The wrench echoed as it hit the metal floor, falling from his grasp.  The swordfish was parked sideways and its tail was protruding the cockpit of his hammerhead.  Veins started popping in his smooth bald head, he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Next time I won't help your sorry ass!"  He heard her shout as she slammed her door.  He grinned.  This was better.  Everything was pretty much back to normal.  All he needed w—"SPIKE!!!"

He froze.  Oh boy.  He had forgotten about the hammerhead!


End file.
